


Secure

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [26]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Erotic Mummification, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki mummifies Thor, at his request. They agreed on two hours. It's not long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secure

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites for the month, I hope you like it too. If you've read the other entries in the Belonging series, this is set not long before Thor moves in with Loki.

**XXV: Sensory Deprivation**

 

Thor was big. Huge. It made Loki somehow associate him with the massive summer storms that tore across the vast and open plains. Wide expanses simply suited him.

That was what made Loki so surprised about Thor's latest wish. He never considered refusing it; it was as intriguing an idea as it was curious. He did ask for enough time to learn how to do it safely.

"Yes, of course. And it's only if you want to as well. Really," Thor said.

"I've never thought about it before. But I have nothing against it, and you want it, so we'll do it."

Loki sorted through the fetish sites until he was confident that he had enough information. He also got an idea for a good first time. He really did need some new bedsheets, anyway.

The hairdryer he already had; the medical safety scissors were easily found online. He picked up two space heaters at the hardware store near campus. He wasn't sure if he would end up needing them, but he figured he could always return them if they didn't get used. He already had a big jar of earplugs; his apartment was on a busy street. Tearing up the sheets to make sure he had enough strips took quite a while, but at last, he was ready to invite Thor.

In the end, Loki decided to run the heaters before they even started, and forget about the hairdryer. A storm had blown into town overnight, and one of his windows had a bad seal. When Thor arrived, Loki was in his bedroom, telling himself that he was putting last-minute touches on things when really he was just fidgeting and being nervous.

Thor's face split into a broad smile as he took in the sight of Loki standing in his doorway in just a pair of slimly clinging knit boxers. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Loki answered.

Thor didn't look nervous at all.

He still looked calm as he came inside, carefully hanging his coat up in the entryway to drip onto the tile floor, kicking off his shoes to leave them on the mat. Thor made a quick stop in the bathroom before leading them into the bedroom. The heat hit like a wall, and he undressed quickly.

"Your nose and mouth will be free. You'll be able to breathe normally. If you need out, just tell me, I have medical scissors to release you quickly," Loki said, demonstrating the blade's safety against his own hand.

"I understand," Thor said.

"Also, you won't hear it, but I will have an alarm set to go off every half hour, reminding me to cancel an auto-send email. If something happens to me and I don't cancel it, my neighbor will get a message that they have to come cut you out."

Thor nodded. Loki tended towards paranoia, which at times verged on exhausting for Thor to deal with, but it also meant that he never took any chances with Thor's safety.

"Are you ready to start?"

Thor glanced down at his cock, already stiffening and twitching against his leg. "Yes," he answered.

Loki bent down to grab one of the small strips of cloth from the bucket of warm water. He wrapped it carefully around Thor's eyes. "Can you see?" he asked.

"No."

Thor was still and patient as Loki opened the package of earplugs. The last thing he heard was Loki whispering to him. "I love you," he was told, and then there was the strange sensation of foam being pressed into his ears. The plugs were soft and comfortable once he got used to them.

Once Thor couldn't see or hear, Loki started on his hands. Each finger was gently wrapped in wet fabric. The water was hot, but it cooled within a minute of being out of the bucket, and Thor quickly saw why Loki had the room so warm. After each finger was done individually, Loki wrapped them together and worked up his arms. His head came next, everything swaddled but his nose and mouth, just as he had been told it would be.

Gentle hands urged one foot up. He bent his knee, making the foot and calf easily reachable. The warm cloth strips wrapped around his foot (but not between his toes; he hated having things between his toes. He would have to remember to thank Loki, later) and up his leg. Loki wrapped halfway up his leg before easing the foot down and tugging lightly at the other. He raised that foot, and the process was efficiently repeated. When he lowered that foot, Loki nudged him into a broader stance, and worked the rest of the way up his thighs.

The cloth around his head and arms was beginning to dry. The dryness came with a surge of warmth, now that there was no more water to evaporate, and with the warmth came _tightness._ It felt... peaceful. So restful, to be so tightly wrapped, bound into helplessness and so utterly, perfectly cared for. He remembered being younger and learning of babies being swaddled, how he thought he would hate it. Instead he felt only wave after wave of calm and trust.

His torso was next. It went more quickly, making Thor think that these must be larger pieces of cloth, intended for fast, broad coverage. And then at last, Loki reached his hips. There was a pause: Loki was deciding what to do with his erection. A gentle kiss was pressed against his side, which confused him until he felt a brief rush of cool air as the door was opened. A kiss to say _it's okay, don't worry_ and then there was another burst of coolness as Loki returned. It was followed by another long kiss on his hip, and then something wet and _cold_ on his cock. He whimpered at the shock, but he could also feel it retreating almost instantly. And then there was warmth as his hips were covered and careful passes were made between his legs. These last ones were put on more loosely than the rest. Loki was being so gentle with him, so careful not to injure him.

A slight tugging at his right ankle told him to bring his feet together. He stood perfectly still as more layers went around his legs, binding them now into a single unit. And at the very last, his arms were crossed over his chest and a few broad passes fixed him into place.

And it was done. He stood, completely wrapped in cloth. But for his nose and mouth being exposed, he must look like a perfect, new-made mummy.

Two hours, they had agreed upon. Loki stayed with him the whole time; there were no tell-tale air currents across his lips. His bonds continued to tighten slowly until he found himself as constricted as if he had been covered in plaster-of-paris, a living statue. The only sounds were his own breath and the beating of his heart. Nothing but warmth and peace and Loki there to watch over him. He got the floating feeling he always had when he entered subspace, and humming softly beneath it was something strong and grounding. The longer he was held immobile, the deeper he went, sinking into a pure and meditative peace. He learned the answers to questions he had never even thought to ask.

*

It ended far too soon. The first sign was a light hand on his shoulder, drawing him back to the world. He was tempted to protest, to say that he wasn't done yet, but could not bring himself to break the silence. The tightness slowly eased; first around his arms, with Loki holding his hands to lower them slowly to his sides, careful not to bother his joints; his legs followed, until they were no longer drawn tightly together. He knew what would be next, and could already feel the flow of blood rushing downward in anticipation. There was the light pressure of a hand on his hip, reminding him in case he had forgotten, and then with only a few passes there was the shock of air across his belly and over his cock. It sprang to life the moment it was released. Now he could feel Loki's fingers against his skin, and though they had talked about it already there was the pressure of lips against his hip to ask _is this all right?_ and Thor smiled his answer.

It was his lips first, dusting kisses all down the length of the shaft. They were followed by tiny kitten-licks of his tongue, urging him to full hardness. Only then were there fingers, coaxing his foreskin back, out of the way, and then...

He moaned as Loki's mouth slipped around the head, warm and wet and perfect. It echoed in his head, the first sound, other than the quiet sounds of breath and pulse, that he had heard in hours. He felt Loki's lips tighten as he smiled. Thor smiled back and hoped that Loki saw.

He hadn't been aroused while he was fully bound, not really. He had felt safe and grounded and loved but all of those things had spilled over so easily into arousal it was impossible to point to the line between them. He was safe as Loki patted his hip and briefly disappeared to cancel the autosend email. He was grounded as Loki's hands returned to his hips and stayed there, helping him stay balanced through this because he knew Thor sometimes went wobbly when he came. He was loved, as those lips which had whispered to him were now back around him, slipping down his cock to bury themselves in curls.

A swell of trust nearly took his breath away. He had never been half so helpless before now; mummified, deprived of all senses but touch, he should have felt vulnerable, but he did not. He had given himself more completely than he could have dreamed, when first he had asked for this. Loki had accepted his gift and in return given him a deep, rich well of joy. It suffused every inch of him.

Loki's speed was increasing, swift, wet slides down Thor's cock and long, sucking pulls as he drew back. Thor could feel the approach of his climax, a knot of tension twisting and tightening deep within him. Loki must have felt it as well; the hands on his hips to hold him steady tightened in anticipation. His breathing, shallow and rapid, echoed in his head, and he was close, so close, and then it was _there,_ wave after wave of bone-deep pleasure surging through him and he cried out as Loki slid all the way down and held there. Thor was far enough down his throat he didn't even have to swallow but he did, the delicate muscles clenching around him and sending him higher until he was flying from it.

Loki didn't move away until Thor's cock began to soften in his mouth. When he did, he planted another gentle kiss to the shaft before continuing on with the unwrapping. The tension holding his legs together relaxed, and then there was air against his skin, his torso first, then his legs, and he felt a surge of loss as the constricting bandages were removed, one by one. They had held him close and tight and safe and loved, and now he was losing them. He forced himself to remain silent, clenching his jaw as first his arms were released, until Loki finally reached his head. Strip after narrow strip came away until all that remained was the bandage around his eyes.

He tensed, knowing the earplugs were next, bracing himself against the sudden return of his hearing. It did not come as quickly as he had expected. Warm hands were clasped over his ears, just holding him, until the tension ebbed. And then careful fingers were pulling them out, and the first words he heard were an echo of the last. "I love you," Loki whispered, and then he removed the strip around Thor's eyes. Thor kept them closed, and he did not realize that he was weeping for his loss until Loki began to kiss his cheeks dry.

"Come to bed," Loki told him. Thor did as he was told, sitting on the side of the bed and drinking the bottle of water Loki held to his lips, lying down when Loki pressed him gently back. Loki curled up against him, holding him silently until he had cried it out. "Were those good tears or bad tears?" he asked when Thor had calmed.

Thor's first instinct was to simply say _good_ , but he caught himself. It would have gone against their cardinal rule, the one that came even before SSC, because Loki had said he couldn't always promise 'sane.' _Honesty first._

"I don't know," he said.

"Can you tell me more?" Loki prompted.

Thor shrugged helplessly.

"Was there anything I did that you didn't like? Should I not have used my mouth?"

"No, you were perfect. Everything was just how I wanted."

"Did you like being wrapped? You didn't ask me to let you out."

"I did like it. I- I wasn't ready to come out."

"Ah." Loki stretched over Thor to reach for the chocolate bar on his nightstand. He broke off a piece and held it to Thor's lips. "How did it make you feel?"

And then it came pouring out, all the sensations, all the emotions it had given him, and Loki held him and caressed him and fed him bits of chocolate until he was done talking.

"It sounds like you got a lot from it," Loki said when he fell silent.

Thor nodded. "I did."

"And these things you gained, are they things you can lose? Things that can be taken away?"

Thor rolled over to face Loki and laced their fingers together. That wellspring of happiness he had discovered within himself sprang back to life. "No," he said. "No, they're all mine."


End file.
